teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Happily Ever Afterlife
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 3 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}Happily Ever Afterlife is the third episode of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged. It was first uploaded to YouTube on August 7, 2008. Summary Roshi comments that even though Goku died during his fight, he has stopped a great evil, only to be interrupted by Nappa and Vegeta over Raditz's scouter. They overhear them talk about plans to come to Earth, use the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality, kill everyone, and that they will be there in a year or so...depending on filler, of course. Meanwhile, Piccolo tells Gohan that he will train him and use him to aid him in his conquest to take over the world. When Gohan asks where his father is, Piccolo tells him that he is dead and laughs at him, causing Gohan to cry. Meanwhile, in the check-in station to Heaven, Kami is trying to convince Yemma to let Goku travel on Snakeway to King Kai's planet to receive training to battle the Saiyans coming to Earth. After talking about the mahogany his desk is made of, he agrees to let Goku go through to Snakeway, but before Goku leaves, he asks if he has seen Radditz. Yemma explains that he put him in his Yemma Lock only for him to kick him in the balls and run away, cutting to Raditz saying he didn't keep his eye on the birdy. At Kame House, when asked how Chi-Chi took the news, Krillin lies and says it went well (when in fact he ran away out of fear that she'd castrate him). Bulma ask him to gather the Z-Warriors to go train on Kami's lookout. When Krillin comments on how stupid 'Z-Warriors' sounds, Chi-Chi comes and demands to know where Krillin is. Krillin runs off in fear looking for the Z-Warriors. Meanwhile, Piccolo informs Gohan that he will be put through his training. Piccolo calls Gohan a nerd when he talks about how someone his age going through that training would not be good for him. Piccolo then throws Gohan at a mountain, hoping to unlock his full potential. Unfortunately, Gohan just hits the rock and begins crying, with Piccolo commenting that it will be a long training session. At the start of Snakeway, one of the demons is telling Goku about the trip and warns him not to fall off or he will go straight to Hell. When asked if anyone ever made it, the man says a name, but we cut off to Kami informing Mr. Popo about the new trainees. The episode closes with Mr. Popo doing his creepy evil laugh. In the Stinger, Yemma talks more about his mahogany, saying that it is from the planet of Malchior 7 and comes from trees that are 300 feet tall and breath fire and that his desk was forged 2000 years ago through a blood ritual and that it is indestructible and can bend the fabrics of reality itself. Also, that it is an expensive material. Of course. Cast *MasakoX – Master Roshi, Gohan, Goku *Takahata101 – Nappa *Lanipator – Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Mr. Popo, Malchior People *KaiserNeko – Speaker Guy, Ambiguously Gay Demon *Vegeta3986 – Kami, Raditz *GanXingba – King Yemma *Megami33 – Bulma *KrisRix – Chi-Chi *Kirbopher15 – Ox-King Differences from the original episode * In the original version, the only person that passed the snakeway was King Yemma, but in the Abridged version it's assumed by viewers (Via Kami) that Popo was the first person to pass the snakeway. * In the original version, King Yemma sents Raditz to hell for his crimes. However, in the Abridged version, King Yemma attempts to put Raditz into Yemma Lock only for him to kick him in the balls and escape. Running Gags * The running gag of Piccolo calling Gohan a nerd begins. Trivia *This is the first episode that Krillin does not get owned. *Debut of Chi-Chi, Kami, Ox King, King Yemma, and Mr. Popo *This is the only time Chi-Chi is voiced by KrisRix as later episodes would have her voiced by Hnilmik. *In the original, Krillin doesn't tell Chi-Chi that Goku's dead and Gohan got kidnapped because he didn't want to upset her. In DragonBall Z Abridged, Krillin doesn't tell Chi-Chi because he was afraid that she would castrate him with a rusty carving knife. **Another change from the original is how Gohan reacts to being thrown into a plateau. In the original, he activated his powers and thrust himself through the wall, but in the abridged version, he slams into it and cries in pain. *A deleted scene showed that Piccolo trying to calm Gohan down by trying to think what his dad, King Piccolo, would say. But when he remembers that Goku thrust a hole into his chest, Piccolo starts crying over his father as well. Team Four Star explained that they figured it wouldn't fit with the episode due to the change of source material (Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball). Unofficially, this is the first time Team Four Star used footage from the original Dragon Ball series. *Nappa refferes to Raditz as guywhoisasstrongasasaibamansayswhat? Despite the fact that the Saibamen are only close in power to Raditz and not have the SAME power as them. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 1x03 1x03 1x03